Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a massaging device, and more particularly to a massaging device which is designed to knead the muscles in a stiff back, so as to make the muscles supple.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a massaging device of the prior art is used to massage the muscles in a stiff back and is formed of a base 11, a transmission rod 13, a sliding seat 16, and a plurality of massaging rollers 18. The base 11 is provided with a pad 10. The transmission rod 13 has outer threads 12 and is pivoted with the base 11. The transmission rod 13 is driven by a motor 14 to actuate the sliding seat 16 to slide along a track 15. The rollers 18 are pivotally fastened with two roller frames 17 which are mounted on the sliding seat 16. As the sliding seat 16 is actuated by the transmission rod 13 to slide up and down, the massaging rollers 18 move along to rub back muscles of the human body.
Such a prior art massaging device as described above is defective in design because the roller frame 17 is balanced on a support at the middle such that when the massaging rollers 18 at one end go up, the massaging rollers 18 at the other end comes down. Such an up-and-down movement of the massaging rollers 18 does not bring about an effective action of massaging the back muscles. In addition, the massaging rollers 18 are driven to move along the curved surface of the back of the human body, without pressure and friction. As a result, the action of the massaging rollers 18 is not effective in making the stiff back muscles supple. Moreover, the moving path of the massaging rollers 18 does not conform to the curvature of the back.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a device capable of massaging effectively the muscles in a stiff back.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a massaging device comprising a base, a transmission member, a driving member, a slide seat, and a plurality of roller sets. The slide seat is actuated by the transmission member to move up and down along a track of the base. The slide seat is provided in two opposite sides thereof with a swivel rod pivoted therewith. The roller sets are pivotally mounted on two longitudinal ends of the swivel rod. The swivel rod is provided at the middle with a movable joint and is divided into a front swing rod and a rear swing rod, which are capable of swiveling independently. As the front swing rod and the rear swing rod move along a curved surface of the track, the rollers move over the back muscles with pressure and friction.